Perfect Stranger
by I'll Nom Your Soul
Summary: Hikaru froze as he entered his classroom. Across the room was a boy who happened to look exactly like him. A perfect mirror image... A perfect stranger. AU If Hikaru and Kaoru weren't brothers, what would become of their relationship? HikaKao.
1. First Daze

**AN: Hey, so this is my first Ouran fanfic. So, I hope you like it.**

**It's AU, so the characters are bound to be a little OOC, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would yell at me if they get way too over ooc. Thank you :3**

**And also, I don't know much about the japanese school systems, so I'm being lazy and just using the american-style school systems, mixed with what I've learned from watching Anime... Which isn't that much. So pardon me if it is a bit off. And I believe in constructive criticism, so If you feel that there is something that I could improve on, please tell me!**

Hikaru wandered through the large halls of Ouran Academy. School was ending in less than a week, but he felt little joy for the approach of summer. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Exams were starting soon. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Hikaru would spend the summer alone. After all, he had no true friends to speak of. Its not that others didn't think of him as their friend, it's more that he viewed them as his playthings. This attitude was what drove most people away from him in the first place. He would never allow anyone to truly know him. He would only play around with their minds and their emotions until he began to find them boring. Then he would simply find a new toy.

"Hey, You're Hikaru Hitachiin, right?" Hikaru turned around to face the person addressing him. To his surprise, it was a tall blond-haired boy wearing Ouran's high school uniform.

"Yes? What do you want?" Hikaru asked, now curious as to what this high schooler was doing in the middle-school building.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh. I'm starting a new club in the high school next year, and I was wondering if you would join it." The blond boy, Tamaki, as he called himself, seemed to be bubbling over with energy, his bright smile never leaving his face.

"Exactly what kind of club is it?" Hikaru was now quite curious as to what the blond would say. Or, at least that's what it seemed to Tamaki. In truth, Hikaru was only curious as to Tamaki's value as a toy.

"Well, it's a host club!" Tamaki smiled.

"And what exactly do you mean by a 'Host Club?'" Hikaru was obviously staring to get bored with their conversation.

"Well, it would be a club where we would do nothing but entertain young ladies all day!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You are offering to let me join your club, where we would literally do nothing but make members of the opposite gender happy?" Tamaki nodded.

Hikaru sighed. He really had nothing better to do with his time, and it might be nice not having to spend the entire first couple weeks of high school looking for new playthings. And Tamaki definitely had potential to be fun. At least, for a little while. "Alright. I'm in"

Tamaki's smile was so bright, it could have blinded. "So you'll do it?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" Hikaru's final conclusion? Tamaki was an idiot. But Hikaru could already tell that just by knowing Tamaki, next year would be quite interesting...

* * *

><p>It was Hikaru's first day in the high school building at Ouran Academy. He had been to all his classes already, but no one seemed particularly interesting. He was just about to turn toward the main gate when he remembered what Tamaki had told him the previous school year. He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket with a room number on it. Tamaki had told him that this would be the meeting place of the host club. Hikaru shrugged, thinking to himself, <em>Why not? <em>And turned in the direction of Music Room Three.

When Hikaru opened the door, the four previously yelling boys turned to face him. After a brief silence, Tamaki was the first to speak. "WELCOME FRIEND!" he shouted and nearly glomped Hikaru, had he not conveniently stepped to the side.

"What were you all yelling about?" Hikaru asked the other boys.

The dark-haired one with the glasses answered him. "It seems that Tamaki forgot to mention to all of us that the host club officially opens to customers in two days, and everything needs to be set up today, so we can 'practice' tomorrow, whatever that means."

"You WHAT?" Hikaru turned to Tamaki as he said this. "Can't you change it?"

"But.. I already put up all the posters." Tamaki looked at them all with puppy-eyes as Hikaru and the others glared at him. It seems that Hikaru had slightly miscalculated when he first met Tamaki. He was not simply and idiot. He was a smart idiot. There was no way that this was not planned.

The one with glasses shook his head and pushed up his glasses on his nose. "I guess we'll have to start right away then..." Tamaki squealed so shrilly that some in the building thought that the fire alarm was going off. Tamaki also glomped the boy with glasses, rubbing his face against his, in a strange show of thanks. "thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU, Mommy!"

"...Get off me." the boy with glasses, or as Tamaki called him, _mommy_, growled at Tamaki. He reluctantly let go, but a zealous smile still hung on his face.

The boy with glasses turned to Hikaru. "I don't believe that we have been properly introduced. I am Kyoya Ootori. And you must be Hikaru Hitachiin, are you not?"

"Yeah I am. How'd you know?" Hikaru tilted his head slightly to the side as he asked this question.

Kyoya's glasses flashed as he smiled sinisterly. "I know everything." A shiver ran down Hikaru's back. But he soon forgot the fear Kyoya had caused him when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to face the short blond boy holding a stuffed bunny rabbit.

"I wanna say hi to Hika-chan too!" the boy smiled. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can just call me Honey!"

"It's nice to meet you Honey-chan." Hikaru smiled and shook the seemingly younger boys hand.

"Senpai." The tall dark haired boy behind Honey uttered.

"What?" Hikaru asked, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"You should refer to him as senpai, as he is your elder."

"WHAT?" Hikaru too a step back in shock. "You mean you-?" He pointed to Honey. "What year are you?"

"I'm a third-year, and so is Takashi!" He gestured to the tall boy behind him.

"You can call me Mori." The tall boy added.

Hikaru observed the two boys, specifically their difference in height. _There is no way in hell that kid is a third-year! _Hikaru thought.

As if he could read his mind, Kyoya piped in. "Yes, Honey is indeed a third-year. Do you believe me, or do I have to pull up a copy of his school records to prove it?"

"Uhm, no thanks, I think I'm good." Hikaru mumbled.

Tamaki chose this moment to speak, as though he had felt he was being forgotten. "So, now that we all know each other, why don't we get started?"

* * *

><p>"Ouch, I'm still sore from moving all that stuff yesterday." Hikaru groaned. "Remind me why we couldn't just hire someone to move all of that up here for us?"<p>

"It wasn't within the club's budget." Hikaru glared at Kyoya.

"And you didn't mention that yesterday because...?" Hikaru's glare became more intense the more he thought about all the furniture they had moved yesterday.

"Well you didn't ask." He stated simply.

"I would have payed for it rather than lift it you dumb ass!" Hikaru felt as if he were about to punch Kyoya, but he was spared the blow by Tamaki's sudden appearance through the front door.

"Good afternoon gentlemen! Today is a fine day, is it not?" His always cheerful expression adorned his face. Everyone glared at him as he entered. "What?" he asked when he noticed them staring.

"Incase you didn't notice," Kyoya started, "You disappeared yesterday and left most of he set-up to us."

"Uhm..." Tamaki was having a hard time thinking of an excuse, so he started slowly backing out the door, hoping no one would notice. But they did.

"Oh no you don't!" In an instant, Honey leaped across the room, kicked Tamaki over and then sat on his back, triumphantly smiling.

Hikaru gaped at Honey as Kyoya looked up from his computer. "Don't you think that was a bit of overkill, Honey?"

"But he didn't get away..." Honey, despite having just taken Tamaki down in a single blow, looked as innocent as ever. A few moments later, Honey reluctantly got up and closed the club door.

Tamaki coughed, and slowly got up, brushing off the dirt that now clung to his uniform. "Well men," He began, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he just got beaten by someone half his size. "In preparation for the Host Clubs' opening tomorrow, we need to work on our roles!"

Hikaru was beginning to get annoyed with Tamaki's constant vagueness. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well," Tamaki chuckled as if he thought Hikaru's question silly. "In order to keep the ladies well entertained, we need to appeal to their interests. And therefore, Honey-chan!" He pointed his finger dramatically toward Honey. "You will act as the boy Lolita!" He turned to Takashi. "You will be the strong, silent type!" He turned to Kyoya. "You will be the cool type! And as for you," He finally turned to Hikaru, who's face visibly paled "You will be the little devil type!"

"Then what will you be Tamaki-kun?" Honey asked politely.

"I, of course, will be the princely type." He didn't even try to hide behind a veil of modesty as he struck a pose that supposedly demonstrated his princely-ness.

_The Little Devil? That certainly fits me well._ Hikaru thought. Part of him wondered if Tamaki had thought of all of the 'roles' before hand, and simply found the right people to fill those places.

"Hey Tamaki, didn't you say you wanted to have seven people in the host club?" Kyoya asked, but then he added, "And are you going to include positions such as club president, treasurer, and such?"

"Well, you see... I couldn't find them..." So it seemed that hikaru was right in his thinking that the roles were chosen before the people. "And as for president," He struck another pose. "Obviously, that would be me! However, haven't really thought about who would be treasurer... Would anyone like to volunteer? Everyone stared at each other for a few moments before Hikaru decided he didn't wanna sit around and wait for people to start volunteering each other.

"NOSE GOES!" Hikaru shouted as his hand flew up to touch his nose. The other boys followed suit, except for Kyoya.

"I guess this means I'll be the treasurer." Kyoya sighed.

"Well, now that we've got all that out of the way, Let's get to work!" Tamaki bellowed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Host Club!" The five boys said in unison, welcoming the first guests to the host club.<p>

Since it was the first day of the Host Club, there weren't all too many visitors. At one point, Hikaru was left all alone, with no one to entertain. So thus, he decided it was long past time to bother his fellow hosts. He walked over to where Tamaki was sitting, a few girls surrounding him. Well his head was turned to talk to one of the other girls, Hikaru took the opportunity to lean across the back of the couch and place his face next to Tamaki's. As if on que, Tamaki turned his head to face the girl sitting next to him on the couch, only to find Hikaru's face too close for comfort. He jumped back a little. "Hi-Hikaru, just what are you doing here?"

"Oh Tamaki," He leaned his head onto Tamaki's shoulder. "I was so bored over there all by myself. So I thought you might wanna play with me."

"Well, if you wanted to play a game, why don't you just ask Honey? He always seems to be in the mood for a game." Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, forcing Hikaru off of him.

Hikaru forced a sad expression onto his face. "But I didn't say I wanted to play with Honey. I said I wanted to play with you." As he said this, he placed one of his fingers under Tamaki's chin to raise his face to look at his own. As this went on, a few of the girls squealed in a fashion that would make fan-girls jealous.

Tamaki blushed a little, but then yanked his face away from Hikaru's grasp and smiled. "I see what you are trying to do. You're jealous of me for getting more attention, aren't you?"

"Oh, senpai, you've seen right though me." He said sarcastically. "How could I be so paper thin?" Rolling his eyes as the girls giggled. "But seriously, no one else seems to be coming, and frankly, I'm bored. So do you mind if I leave?"

Tamaki sighed. "Alright. But I need to discuss something with you later, so I'll just call you."

"Fine with me." Hikaru got up from his bent-over position and began to walk towards the door.

"Hikaru, wait!" Hikaru turned to see one of the guests running towards him, but she stopped just short of running straight into him.

"Yes? What is it?" He tried to guess what she had call to him for. but all his guesses were so far from the truth.

"I was just wondering, Is your brother alright?"

"What?" Hikaru was taken aback by her question.

"I mean, well, he came to class really late today, and he seemed really sad. And he hasn't been here for the past two days either. So I was just wondering-"

Hikaru realized what she was implying. "I'm sorry miss, but you must be mistaken. I'm an only child."

The girl blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake! It's just you two look so alike, I could have sworn you two were twins..." And with that, she walked away, as did Hikaru, who dismissed the entire conversation as a simple misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>"HIKARU!" Tamaki screamed into the phone.<p>

Hikaru held the phone away from his ear, not expecting that Tamaki would start yelling as soon as he answered the phone. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"There is something very important I need to ask you about."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Hikaru," Tamaki took a deep breath. "Are you gay?"

Hikaru had somewhat expected for this topic to come up eventually. "Well, kinda... I'm bi."

He heard the quick strokes of a keyboard across the line. "Have you ever told anyone else this before?" Kyoya's voice came across the phone.

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Since when are you in on this conversation?"

"We're all here Hikaru!" Honey piped in.

"Yeah." Mori added.

Hikaru's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that he had just unwittingly admitted his sexuality to four men that he barely knew.

"Hikaru?" Kyoya asked, making sure he was still there.

"Yeah." Remembering Kyoya's earlier question, he replied, "And no, I don't think I've told anyone else before..."

"Well, Tamaki, that would certainly explain why it isn't in his file." Hikaru wondered if he had heard him right. _Is it just me, or does this guy seem kinda stalker-ish to anyone else? _He thought to himself before Kyoya posed another question. "If you don't mind me asking, on a scale, how gay are you?"

Hikaru felt completely defeated in this conversation. _Well, I might as well let it all out... _He thought for a moment before answering. "I guess, I'm about a K 4..."

"...Takashi?" Hikaru could tell that Honey was about to ask what that meant, so Hikaru decided to explain it anyway.

"It means that I'm on the gayer side of being bi."

"Oh... I want some cake!" There was a click as Honey left the call. This was soon followed by another click that he assumed to be Mori.

"Well, thanks for that information." Kyoya said before hanging up as well.

There was only two people left on the call now. "...Tamaki?" Hikaru asked, wondering if the blond had even payed attention to any of the conversation.

"So, just to be clear... You are gay?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and sighed. It seemed that he hadn't payed attention after all. "Yes Tamaki. I'm gay."

"Oh..." There was an awkward silence. "Hey, you weren't actually trying to flirt with me earlier, were you?" Tamaki finally asked.

Hikaru chuckled. "No Tamaki, I was just messing with you."

"Well, thats good to know. See you tomorrow Hikaru!" Tamaki hung up the phone before Hikaru had time to say his good byes as well.

_Well that was rude of them..._

**I hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first Ouran fic, so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me how I was doing! **


	2. Looking in the Mirror

When Hikaru walked into class the next day, he froze in the doorway. It seemed that the girl he had talked to yesterday had good reason for believing that he had a twin. Standing across the room from him was a boy with a solemn expression on his face. A boy that happened to look exactly like himself. A perfect mirror image. That is, except for the hair cut...

The other boy took this moment to look up and scan the classroom. His eyes locked with Hikaru's. Then, the other boy inspected Hikaru's appearance, just as he had done moments before. Hikaru smiled and walked over to him. "What is your name?" Hikaru asked before the other boy could speak.

"I uh, I'm Kaoru Hasegawa." The boy responded in a quiet voice. "And you?"

"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin." He leaned forward and pulled Kaoru into a warm embrace. "And I can already tell, we're going to be great friends Kaoru." But as he hugged Kaoru, he noticed that the foul smell of smoke clung to him. He pulled back from the hug, now holding Kaoru at arms length. "You smell like smoke." Hikaru now sounded annoyed. "Do you smoke? You know it's bad for you, right?" Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he questioned him.

Kaoru's expression became more dismal as he hung his head. "No," He protested. "It's nothing like that." He coughed, and seemed to shrink where he stood. "It's just that, the reason I've been out of school the past few days, is that my house burned down the night before school started."

Hikaru's hands flew up to his mouth in shock. "Oh my god..." Hikaru's arms covered the Kaoru once again. "I'm so sorry for you."

"Thanks Hikaru." Kaoru whispered.

"You know what?" Hikaru suddenly thought. "I think I know a way make you feel a little better. Meet me in front of music room three after school, okay?" Kaoru could only nod in agreement as Hikaru dashed to his seat while the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Hikaru stood in front of the third music room, waiting for his new friend to arrive. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted as he ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late I had to talk to a couple of my teachers about late work."<p>

"It's alright." Hikaru smiled. "But when we go in, you have to just play along for a minute okay? I wanna mess with one of my friends."

Kaoru smiled, immediately realizing what he was planning. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

The two stood side-by-side as they swung the doors open. "HIKARU! WHAY ARE YOU LA-" Tamaki stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the pair as they strolled through the door.

"What?" HIkaru asked innocently. "Is there something wrong?

"Th- there.. Two? You? Whaaat?" Tamaki stuttered as the two walked by in tandem.

"If you're done looking like an idiot Tamaki, we're gonna go get ready." Hikaru then led Kaoru toward the back room where the prepared the food and such.

Tamaki sat there, dumbfounded, until Honey walked up to him and waved in front of his face. "You 'kay Tama-chan? Do you want some cake?"

"Uh what?" Tamaki rose from his mental stupor. "No thank you Honey. But, could you go get mommy please?" Tamaki asked with puppy-eyes.

"No need, I'm right here." Kyoya said as he walked up behind Tamaki. "What do you want?"

"Who was that?"

Kyoya assumed that he was reffering to Hikaru's doppleganger. With a few clicks of the keys, he had all the information he needed, up on the screen. "Well, it seems his name is Kaoru Hasegawa. He is in class 1-A, he was home-schooled until this year, his father runs a reputable electronics company and- hey!" Kyoya hadn't had time to finish his speech before Tamaki disappeared in the direction Hikaru and Kaoru went in.

* * *

><p>As soon as they shut the door, the two burst out in laughter. "That, that was just priceless!" Hikaru exclaimed.<p>

"Does he... do that ...often?" Kaoru asked between his laughter.

"Yeah, he's the easiest person to prank." Hikaru smiled. "Thanks for helping me with that though."

"No problem." Kaoru smiled back at him.

Just then, Tamaki burst through the door. "KAORU HASEGAWA!"

Hikaru wondered just how tamaki had learned Kaoru's name, since he obviously hadn't known hi a few moments before. He then noticed Kyoya standing behind Tamaki, computer in hand. _So Kyoya knew about him all along? _Hikaru wondered.

"Uhm, yes?"Kaoru replied, somewhat stunned.

"How would you like to join the host club?"

"What?" Hikaru then remembered that he had forgotten to tell Kaoru anything about the Host Club.

"Tamaki, I haven't told him anything about the host club yet." He admitted.

"Oh," Tamaki seemed disappointed for a moment, but then brightened up again. "Well, the Host Club is where we high-class gentlemen, with too much time on our hands, entertain the ladies who, also, have way to much time on their hands." As usual, he struck three or four different poses as he spoke. Tamaki held his hand out towards Kaoru. "So, would you join us?"

Kaoru hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed Tamaki's outstretched hand. "Sure, why not?" He smiled as they shook hands.

Tamaki then entered his 'thinking' pose. "We'll need to think of a role for you though..."

Kaoru looked to Hikaru, tilting his head to the side, questioning Tamaki's last statement. "He put us all into roles, thinking that we could better entertain the women if we act a certain way."

"Oh..."

"Hey Tamaki, what if-" Kyoya started to say before Tamaki cut him off.

"Mom! Go get the hair dresser!" He yelled at Kyoya, who was used to Tamaki referring to him like this by now. "Mori!" Takashi appeared, seemingly out of no-where. "Tie those two down so they can't escape!"

Hikaru and Kaoru, now suddenly realizing what Tamaki was getting at, tried to dash out of the room. Alas, their attempt failed dismally as Mori grabbed them both, each with one arm, and set them down and pulled out a roll of duct-tape. _Why the hell does he have duct-tape in his pocket? _Hikaru wondered. But all the thoughts were driven from of his head as Kyoya reappeared with a hairdresser. Hikaru looked at the hairdresser. "You know this is against our will, right?"

The hairdresser nodded. "Don't worry...He's being paid extra for this." Kyoya said, as an evil smile played across his lips. HIkaru gulped. This couldn't end well.

Half an hour later, the two boys were finally untied and allowed to look in the mirror. They didn't see what was so special about their hair cuts until they looked at each other and realized that they were now perfect mirror images. Hikaru turned to Tamaki. "Hey, whats the big idea with all of this?" He demanded an answer.

"Your role is still the little devil." He told Hikaru, "but in addition.." He smiled evilly, reminding Hikaru a little but of Kyoya. "You two will act like brothers, twins in fact, who, in fact, struggle with their love for each other!"

The two gaped at him. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. _He thinks girls like incest? _Hikaru thought that Tamaki had finally taken the plunge off the deep end. _No offense, Tamaki, but you're crazy. _He was just about to say that last part out loud when Kaoru spoke. "Why not? I mean, we'd just be acting, right?"

Hikaru froze. Kaoru was on board with this? _Well, it's not like we're actually related... _The last wall in Hikaru's mental barrier shattered. "Fine, we''l do it."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting me to the club today." Kaoru said after all the girls had left for the day.<p>

"Yeah, of course." Hikaru smiled back at him.

"You were right, it did get my mind off everything, for a little while anyway." Hikaru noticed his smile drop, but only slightly.

"Hey, it was nothing. We got a good laugh at Tamaki out of it after all, and a free hair cut!" Hikaru reminded him.

The two started to laugh again. Remembering all the idiotic things that Tamaki had done all day. "The hair cut was kinda a step too far though." Kaoru commented.

Hikaru chuckled "And having us pretend like we were incestuous twins wasn't?"

"Well, that part was a little weird, but it wasn't that bad."

"I guess..." Hikaru recalled the girls that had squeaked with awe whenever he and Kaoru had said or done anything that make them think their relationship was anything more than brotherly. Then he also recalled how he had wished some of those moments had lasted longer... "Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just curious, are you gay?"

Kaoru blushed. "N-no! of course not!" he stuttered.

Hikaru smiled knowingly. "It's okay Kaoru, i am too."

"Really?" He looked up in surprise.

"Yeah." Hikaru noticed as his limo pulled up to the school. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure." Was all Kaoru could say as he watched the other boy dash out to the car and drive away.

**Sorry this chapter was so much shorter, but thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! :3**


	3. An Almost Kiss

**Hey, Nom here. Hope you like the new chapter!**

"AH!" Kaoru shouted as he tripped and began to fall.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran over to where his 'twin' had fallen. "Kaoru, are you alright?" he scooped Kaoru up in his arms and placed him on the nearby couch.

"Hika, I'm fine." Kaoru blushed.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Because I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Three girls squealed on the couch across from the two boys.

Kaoru sat up and laid his hand on top of Hikaru's. "Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled. That last encounter hadn't been scripted like they usually were, but he could tell that Hikaru had just just gone with the flow when he tripped and added on the show. For the girls, of course. _Or did he? _Kaoru thought. But he shook the thoughts out of his head. _He doesn't think about me like that... Does he? _Thoughts like this had run through Kaoru's head ever since they had admitted their sexuality to each other. That was about two weeks ago.

Ever since Kaoru had joined the host club, he had been bombarded by girls 'awing' over him and Hikaru. Of course, all of them thought that they were related, that they were twins. Even though they weren't even related, they had grown somewhat close in the past couple of weeks. Especially since they shared a single common goal...mischief. One of their more recent endeavors involved the newbie, Haruhi, who had joined the club about a week ago. Haruhi was forced to join the club, unlike Kaoru, because he broke a very expensive vase belonging to the host club and was now indebted to them. But as part of their devilish nature, they conveniently 'forgot' to tell Haruhi that they weren't actually related.

Something caught both Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes across the room. They watched as Haruhi, most likely by accident, made Tamaki go to his gloom corner. The two glanced at each other, obviously thinking the same thing, then jumped up and rushed over to the commotion. "I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai..." They heard Haruhi say as they walked up.

They began to laugh as they approached him from either side. If you had known them since they met, you could tell that they had been working hard on becoming as symmetrical as possible. "You're a hero alright." Hikaru told Haruhi, referring to how he had put Tamaki in his gloom corner, especially considering that, depending on the day, that could be quite difficult to do.

"Uh-huh!" Kaoru agreed. They both petted Haruhi's hair with a hand until is was even more ruffled than it already had been. He growled at them in annoyance.

"I'm sorry senpai." Haruhi repeated, "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Tamaki rose from his gloom corner. "Really? It did?" He struck a pose. "Then let me teach you more.." He held his hand out to Haruhi. "...my friend."

"Well he got over that quick..." Haruhi mumbled, sounding annoyed.

"Boss?"

"Call me king!" Tamaki demanded and wiggled his fingers.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting..."

Hikaru, sensing that Kaoru wanted to say, continued his sentence. "But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." He said frankly. "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses it would help." He said as he removed Haruhi's glasses. Kaoru and he looked into Haruhi's eyes, shocked, and silently agreed.. His face was so adorable without his glasses! They noticed that he was jabbering about something-or-other, but they didn't really care much.

Tamaki came up from behind them and pushed them apart so that he could see Haruhi's face as well. He gasped, then froze, and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

Haruhi didn't yet have a uniform, because he was poor, so they knew thats what Tamaki wanted them to do. "Got it!" They said in unison as they grabbed Haruhi by the arms and pulled him to the dressing rooms. They pulled the curtain closed behind the three of them. They had grabbed one of the extra uniforms from the closet in the dressing rooms. "Here, change into this uniform!" They synchronized their speech once again.

"What! But why?" Haruhi protested.

"Don't ask questions!" They said as they pounced on top of Haruhi, tying to force him into the uniform while chanting "Change! Change! Change!"

"Alright I'll change!" He gave in, "But you two have to get out!" He said as he kicked them out of the room.

They stumbled across the next room, before regaining their balance. "Huh?"

"Is he?" Hikaru started.

"A she?" Kaoru finished the question they they had both already realized was true.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones with a secret anymore.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Haruhi was still in the changing room. "Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki demanded.<p>

At that moment, Haruhi pulled back the curtain. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" SHE asked. It turned out that while they had gotten Haruhi a uniform, Mori had gotten her some new contacts and Kyoya had gotten a hairstylist to fix her hair, It happened to be the same stylist that had done their mirrored haircuts. They had glared at him hatefully when he walked by them.

"Mmm, Cute!" Tamaki explained, ignoring her question. "You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed silently behind him. While they had been waiting for her to finish changing, Hikaru and Kaoru had made a little bet on when Tamaki would finally notice that Haruhi was a girl. Loser would buy the winner ramen.

"Haru-chan! you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed.

"If we had known how you really looked..." The two decided that they might as well throw in a complement too.

"We would have helped you out a long time ago." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows," Kyoya added to the string of complements. "Maybe he'll draw in some customers."

Hikaru leaned his elbow against Kaoru's shoulder and yawned. It seemed that Tamaki was promising to rid Haruhi of her debt if she became a host for a while.

The stakes on their bet was raised to paying for food at the restaurant of the winner's choice.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Haruhi was actually quite the natural at hosting. Probably not quite as surprising once you covered the fact that Haruhi was in fact female, and therefore knew everything that the girls wanted to hear. At this point, the entire rest of the host club was spying on Haruhi. With all the squeeing that Tamaki was doing over Haruhi, both Hikaru and Kaoru were convinced that he was secretly gay.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day went by fairly smooth, with only minimal spying on Haruhi. That is, until a certain incident...<p>

Everyone's head turned as once of the tables was knocked over. "NO HARUHI! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY HELP! HE JUST ATTACKED ME!" This girl had been acting out ever since Haruhi joined the host club, making it clear that she didn't like her one bit. Something had to be done about her. Taking matters into their own hands, Hikaru and Kaoru picked up teapots full of water on their way over to the two. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! TEACH THIS COMMONER A LESSON!" She screeched. They promptly poured both teapots over her head. "Why did you do that?" The girl demanded. Tamaki strolled over and helped her up. "Do something Tamaki." She pleaded. "Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki began. He then accused her of doing mean things to Haruhi, which she then, of course, denied. "I'm sorry." Tamaki admitted. "But you aren't classy enough to be one of our guests, dear. There is one thing I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Hikaru and Kaoru silently giggled at Tamaki's stupidity. He had clearly not figured out Haruhi's secret yet. And he was so obviously in love with her!

"But why Tamaki?" She protested. "You IDIOT!" she cried as she ran from the room.

Tamaki still ended up blaming Haruhi for the whole incident, and raised her debt by multiplying it by ten.

Kyoya handed Haruhi a uniform in a bag. "Sorry, but this is the only extra uniform I could find. It's better than a wet one."

"Thanks..." She mumbled as she left to change. Hikaru's eyes grew wide as he realized what kind of uniform must be in that bag. A girl's uniform. Kaoru smiled triumphantly, knowing that his victory was inevitable. It was impossible for Tamaki not to notice if she was wearing a proper girls' uniform.

Tamaki went and grabbed some towels from a nearby bathroom and walked in the direction of he changing rooms. The devilish pair followed him from a distance. He drew back the curtain Haruhi was behind as he said, "Here Haruhi, I brought you some towels-" He froze, noticing hat Haruhi was wearing nothing on her top, but a pale pink bra. The curtain fell from his grasp and returned to it's previous position. "Haruhi?" He finally spoke.

"Yeah?" She answered, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he had just seen her in her underwear.

"So... You're a girl?"

Kaoru smiled gloatingly. "You owe me food." he whispered to Hikaru so Tamaki couldn't hear.

Haruhi came out from behind the curtain wearing a girl's uniform. She admitted that she didn't really care how they thought of her, nor did she even really identify with a gender.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya stated with that evil smile on his lips. He had obviously known from the start, and not bothered to tell anyone.

"Oh, yeah." The two of them grinned at each other, agreeing with Kyoya's earlier statement.

Tamaki got red all over. Everyone, except maybe the oblivious Haruhi, could tell Tamaki was totally in love with her.

"Being a host and being fussed over by girls might not be so bad." Haruhi thought out loud. "I wonder how i could pull it off... I've got it! I'll just call everyone 'Dude' and 'Bro' now."

Hikaru frowned. _That has got to be the worst plan ever._

"Okay Kao, where do you wanna go for food?" He sighed, admitting defeat.

Kaoru smirked. "That commoner's italian restaurant that Haruhi told us about sounds good."

* * *

><p>After their affairs with the host club were done for the day, Hikaru and Kaoru headed over to an italian restaurant that Haruhi had told them about a few days ago called <em>'Roberto's'<em>. It wasn't that far from the school, so they decided to walk. However, when the arrived, the restaurant was packed."Hey, do you just wanna get take out? We could go to my place to eat." Hikaru suggested.

"Sure." Kaoru assented.

They ordered some food, and when it arrived, they called for Hikaru's limo to come pick them up. You can only imagine the driver's surprise when he pulled up, and saw that there were two 'Hikarus.' "Take us to the house, okay?" The driver nodded, still slightly stunned by the fact that Hikaru had apparently multiplied.

When the two entered Hikaru's grand home, they found that Hikaru's mother had come back early from a business trip that she had been on. "Mom!" Hikaru exclaimed and ran to hug her. "I didn't think you'd be home so early!"

"Hello son. It's good to see you too." She replied. She opened her eyes and noticed Kaoru standing awkwardly by the door. "Um, Hikaru," She was slightly taken aback by his resemblance to Hikaru. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Mom, this is my friend, Kaoru Hasegawa. He's in my class. Kaoru, this is my mother." He introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hitachiin!" Kaoru bowed.

"There's no need to be so formal." She smiled. "Now what were you boys up to?" She couldn't help but to notice the boy's mirrored hairstyles.

"We were just getting food." Hikaru told her, motioning to the food. "We were gonna go hang out."

"Alright then, since you two have already got food, I guess there's not reason to call you down for dinner. Have fun!" She called after them as they ran up to the stairs to Hikaru's room. As she sat alone, she wondered how it was that the two of them could look so alike.

In Hikaru's room, they unpacked the food and began to eat. They had gotten three different types of pasta, and a box of breadsticks. Halfway through their meal, Hikaru spoke. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Kaoru got up and looked at a shelf full of DVDs. He looked through the selection, and finally pulled on out. "Whats this one?" He asked, holding up one titled "My Sister's Keeper".

"Oh, That ones good. It's really sad though. It's about a girl who was engineered to have the same DNA as her sister, so that she could donate to her, since the older sister has leukemia." Hikaru explained. "Why, did you wanna watch it?"

Kaoru glanced at the cover again, and shrugged. "Why not." He went over to the TV and put the disk in the player.

* * *

><p>One-hundred and nine minutes later, both boys were holding each other and crying on the couch. "That was so sad!" Kaoru sobbed."<p>

"I told you!"

"I know, but that one part-"

"It was so sweet! And when she gave her the book-"

"That's when I started crying!"

"Don't cry Kao," Hikaru reached for the other boy's face. Drawing it towards his own, and licked the tears off one of his cheeks.

He gasped "H-Hikaru!"

Hikaru held Kaoru's chin in his fingertips, drawing his face towards his once again. But Kaoru pulled away. He honestly couldn't tell if Hikaru was faking or not, or if he was just toying with him like he so often saw him do to other people. But when he looked into HIkaru's eyes, he saw a trace of hurt. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to see you crying." He whispered.

"Just- Just not now, okay?" He blushed and brought his knees to his chest.

Hikaru reluctantly let go of him. "Alright...for now."

Kaoru glanced to the clock. "Shit!" He jumped up. "I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry, but I have to get going now." He ran from the room, pulling out his cell phone to call a ride as he went.

Hikaru ran down the stairs after him. "Bye Kaoru." He said as he caught up.

"Yeah, bye Hikaru. Sorry I have to leave so suddenly."

"Thats alright." Hikaru smiled after him.

Kaoru wiped the remaining tears from his eyes as he walked out the door. _Does he really think of me like that? _Kaoru wondered, remembering their almost kiss not too long ago. _I know I think about it sometimes, but... does he think about it too? Maybe..._

**I couldn't think of any sad movies that i had watched other than my sisters keeper, so thats why thats there. But anyway, thank you for reading, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed! ^.^**


	4. It's so Fluffy!

**. 3**

A couple weeks later, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to hang out outside of the host club again. They had done this a few more times between the event mentioned in last chapter, and this day. This time however, they headed over to a carnival that had opened just recently in the next town over.

When the arrived, it was already getting dark, so everything was beginning to light up. The two smiled with joy as the lights all turned on in front of them.

Kaoru quickly noticed a nearby cotton candy stand. He saw people eating the giant balls of fluff. He gestured to it. "You wanna go get some Hika?" Hikaru nodded as the rushed over to get in line. Since neither of them had ever had cotton candy before, so they decided to split one, just incase they didn't like it. Little did they know they they would soon fall in love with it's sugary-sweetness and return to the stand three or four more times before they left.

Kaoru took the first bite. It looked airy, but it was surprisingly chewy. And sweet. He decided he liked this stuff. Hikaru took a large bite once he heard Kaoru's hum of delight as he tasted the fluffy treat. Almost as soon as he took that first bite, he took another large bite, and another. "Hey! Save some for me!" Kaoru snatched the cotton candy out of Hikaru's hand and took a bite.

"I'm the one who payed for it!" Hikaru took the treat back. They fought over it until they realized that there was none left. Both boys frowned, then simultaneously turned back to the stand.

Once they had gotten more cotton candy, each with their own this time, they began to walk around the fair. They walked by the games first, but then decided they should do those last so they wouldn't have to carry any prizes that they might win. The next thing down the road was the rides. They quickly finished their cotton candy once they decided which ride they should go on first. They boarded a fide call "Fuerbal", which means "fire ball" in German. The ride started slow, spinning them in a circular motion, but it quickly began to swing them in a pendulum motion while continuing to spin them. They laughed in delight alongside some of the younger people aboard the ride who screamed. Next, they turned to a swing ride. Once they got strapped in, they kept looking back at each other and smiling as the kinetic energy pulled them skywards.

They were still smiling when they got off the ride, and headed towards the exit. "Kaoru, the wind messed up your hair." Hikaru laughed.

"Yours is messy too!" They took a moment to ruffle their hair in an attempt to make it look neater.

"That didn't help, here Kaoru." Hikaru ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, straightening it out as he went. Kaoru had the feeling that Hikaru just wanted an excuse to touch him, but none-the-less, he hated having his hair messed up, so he allowed him to do it. "There you go."

"Thanks." Kaoru smiled.

The pair were about to head over to the games again when they spotted the giant wheel not too far from them. They looked at each other, silently agreeing to ride the ferris wheel.

Kaoru realized to late that they were going to share a small cabin together as the rode. However, once they got in, Kaoru realized he no longer felt awkward when he was alone with Hikaru, as he had been only a few days previously. As their cabin rode, they gazed out the large window to the bright city lights.

"Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru started to say.

"What?"

"You know when you tried to kiss me the other day?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I-I was wondering... did you mean it?"

Hikaru was surprised by his question. "Of course I did," He pulled a sly look onto his face. "Why, did you want me to kiss you now?" He leaned in closer.

"Uh, no. Thats not what I meant. I was just curious." Kaoru blushed.

"Fine then." Hikaru pulled back. "But don't think that will make you safe forever." Kaoru wondered what he meant by that, but his thoughs were interrupted by Hikaru speaking again. "It's my turn to ask you a question now. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday last week?" He pouted as he finished his sentence.

"Oh..." Kaoru blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Honestly, with everything thats been going on lately, I forgot all about it until later that day." He still couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own birthday. "How did you find out anyway." He glared at Hikaru, as if he were accusing him of stalking.

"I asked Kyoya." He replied innocently.

"Why?"

"I- I wanted to get you something..."

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks for thinking about it anyway." He took Hikaru's hand in his own, and squeezed it gently. They remained hand-in-hand for the rest of the ride.

Once they got off, they got more cotton candy before heading over to the game booths. They played a few games, but since neither of them had really ever done anything like it before, they failed at it rather epicly. Although, bout ten minutes after they started, Hikaru finally won something, and it was one of the big prizes too. He picked out a giant purple stuffed dog, that was almost as big as he was, out of the selection.

"Here." Hikaru held out the stuffed dog to Kaoru and smiled. "Happy belated birthday Kaoru."

In return, Kaoru threw a giant hug around both the stuffed dog, and Hikaru. "Thank you." He took the dog from Hikaru's arms. "It's so fluffy!" He exclaimed, hugging it tighter.

Hikaru's cell phone began to ring. ~_I'm an ugly girl, My face makes you hurl. Sad I have it. I should bag it! ~ _Kaoru laughed as he recognized the ringtone as Ugly Girl by Aqua. "Hi Mom." Hikaru said as he opened the phone.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" _Even Kaoru could hear Hikaru's mother's voice as she yelled at him over the phone.

"I'm at the carnival with a friend." He replied blandly.

"_Oh,"_ Hikaru could almost hear the teasing smile on her face. _"Are you on a date with your girlfriend."_

Hikaru glanced over at Kaoru, wondering if he had heard his mother's words. _Does he even consider this a date? _ Hikaru wondered. "No Mom. I don't have a girlfriend."

"_Then do you have a boyfriend?" _Hikaru froze, truly hoping that Kaoru hadn't heard her that time, but he seemed to be too preoccupied with his new stuffed dog.

"No."

"_THEN WHY AREN'T YOU HOME YET?" _Hikaru checked the time. It was almost 10:30.

"Sorry mom. We lost track of time. Could you send the driver to come pick us up?"

Mrs. Hitachiin sighed on the other end of the phone. _"Alright I'll have the driver come pick up you and your date."_ She hung up before Hikaru could protest her last statement.

The two walked to the exit. By the time they arrived, Hikaru's driver had already pulled up. It was the same driver who had picked them up before, so he wasn't as surprised at the sight of their striking similarity. Throughout the ride to Kaoru's home, they were completely silent, but for the tacit hum of happiness emanating from both of them.

Later that night as Kaoru slept, he used his new stuffed dog's body as a pillow, and hugged one of it's large paws, as if he imagined that there was someone else there in it's place.

**Sorry this one was so short. My teachers have all decided to pile a ton of homework on me all at once. XP **

**Next chapter should come within the next week. I hope you liked it! And please review!**


	5. I Love You Too

**Limey~~~ ^.^ Don't like, Don't read.**

The next day at the host club, Kaoru was still smiling about the events of the previous day. However, something was bothering him. When they were riding the ferris wheel, Hikaru had told him: 'don't think that will make you safe forever.' _What the hell did he mean by that? _Kaoru thought.

He brought himself back to the conversation just in time to hear his cue. "Would you ladies like some more tea?" He reached for a tea cup to refill it, but he 'accidentally' tipped it over, and the remainder of the hot tea spilled over his hand. "OUCH!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru grabbed his hand, and said in a gentle tone, "Are you alright?"

Kaoru blushed a little. "Yes Hikaru, I'm fine. I just burnt my finger."

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Worry played across Hikaru's face and he took his free hand and ran it down through a strand of Kaoru's hair.

Hikaru wasn't following the script. _Hikaru! What are you doing! _Kaoru thought before replying in the cheesiest way possible. "You know I'm always alright when you're here." Hikaru's hand moved from his hair to cup the side of his face. And then it hit him. _He wants to do this now?_ Kaoru's heart rate quickened, as did his breathing. _In front of our friends and all the fan girls too? _Had no time to protest physically or verbally as Hikaru's lips crashed against his own. Kaoru's mind went blissfully blank for a moment and allowed him to only focus on their kiss.

They were brought back to earth from their personal heaven as they heard the crash of something falling to the ground and breaking. The two of them pulled apart. The fangirls all 'aw'ed in disappointment that the kiss had ended and reluctantly put away all of their camera phones. The two boys looked around to see what had dropped. They found Haruhi standing not but three feet behind them, a broken tea set on the floor in front of her, with a vacant expression on her face, frozen in the moment.

She blinked.

They blinked.

Finally, Hikaru pointed to the tea set on the floor. "You know that probably increases you debt..."

"By about one million yen."

Haruhi spoke nothing to indicate she had heard them and neither did her expression. Instead, she took a step forward and grabbed both boys by the ear. "OW! OWOWOWOWOWOW OW!" They yelped as she dragged them off the couch and into the back room.

Once they reached their destination, she let go of them. "What the hell was _that _for Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled.

"Sit." she commanded, glaring. They both thought it best to obey her wish, and sat on the counter opposite Haruhi.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Now what the hell was that about?" She demanded.

"Are you talking about-." Kaoru began, but Hikaru cut him off.

"This?" He leaned in close to Kaoru's face, but Haruhi stepped forward and pushed them apart.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about." She let go of them.

"So? Whats wrong with it?" Kaoru shrugged, but then he remembered. They still hadn't told Haruhi that they weren't related.

"You two have issues." She lectured. "You're brothers! Twins none the less! You shouldn't be doing thinks like that!"

The two glanced at each other, matching sly smirks adorning their faces. They both figured they could have a lot more fun with Haruhi if they kept the secret from her a bit longer.

Kyoya opened the door on the scene of the annoyed Haruhi and the chuckling 'twins.' "Whats going on here?" He asked blandly. "All you're customers are waiting for you." He turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "What did you two do this time? You left all your guests squealing, babbling, and fainting."

"We did this." Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin with his finger and leaned toward him, their lips about to touch. However, Haruhi came between them again, pushing them apart.

"I told you not to do that! You two need help!" She practically shouted at them.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. The two boys winked at him simultaneously. He sighed. "Please, try to keep it professional." He pushed up his glasses and made to leave the room.

Haruhi gaped. "Kyoya, you _knew_?"

He turned and smiled at her. 'Of course. Every one in the host club knows."

The 'twins' laughed at Haruhi's face as Kyoya left the room. "Sorry, but we should be leaving now." The two of them stood up as Hikaru spoke.

"We have guests to attend to, you know. You should probably be getting back too." Kaoru added. The two left Haruhi and entered the main room to find that about half their guests had fainted, while the other half were incoherent with joy. Instead of walking over to them, they went over to Tamaki.

Leaning on the couch on either side of him, they asked simultaneously, "Does this mean we can leave now?" They gestured to the guests who stumbling around in a fan-girlish daze.

"Uhm, I guess?" Tamaki half ignored them and went back to entertaining his own guests.

The two left just as Haruhi came out of the back room. "Where are they going?" She inquired.

"Probably home." Tamaki answered.

Haruhi sighed, admitting defeat. But there was always tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hikaru closed his bedroom door, their lips were on each other's once again. Kaoru's arms wrapped themselves around Hikaru's neck, pulling himself deeper into the kiss. Hikaru pulled Kaoru's body closer with a hand on his back, the other tangled in his soft hair.<p>

The two sunk to the floor. Hikaru's tongue danced across Kaoru's lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Kaoru's lips parted, allowing Hikaru's tongue to invade his mouth.

Kaoru was confused as a few moments later Hikaru pulled away and stood up. He made Kaoru stand up with him. "Hika?" But Hikaru was already in motion, pushing Kaoru down onto his bed and straddling him. He began unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt, and a moment later, Kaoru did the same for him. Hikaru stroked Kaoru's bare chest, making a shiver go down his spine. Kaoru sat up, shrugging his own shirt off his shoulders. Hikaru did the same. Kaoru stoked the other's arms, feeling the strong muscles underneath them. However, it didn't last long, as Hikaru pressed him back down till his back touched the bed. Kaoru threaded his fingers through Hikaru's hair as he began to kiss Kaoru's neck, licking his collarbone and he continued downward. Kaoru gasped as Hikaru's tongue flicked across his nipple. "H-Hikaru..." He raised his head so that their foreheads were touching.

Hikaru stared into Kaoru's half-lidded eyes with his own matching pair. "What's wrong Kaoru?" he breathed heavily. But his question was never answered, as Kaoru pressed his lips to Hikaru's hungrily. Hikaru grinded up against Kaoru as their tongues struggled for dominance. His lips wandered back to Kaoru's neck, sucking until he was sure it would leave a mark. Kaoru licked Hikaru's ear, then moved his mouth downward to his neck as Hikaru's hand wandered down his front. He found Kaoru's nipple and pinched it. Kaoru, surprised, bit down on Hikaru's collarbone, leaving a mark of his own. Hikaru pushed himself up on his arms so he hovered over Kaoru. "Kao?"

He was slightly saddened by the loss of touch. "Yeah?"

"I-I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru reached up, pulling him down into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear, "As do I, Hikaru." Their lips met again. Hikaru resumed stroking Kaoru's torso. A moment later, his hand started to push it's way below Kaoru's waistband. Kaoru pulled back from their kiss. "Hikaru- not there..." Hikaru smiled daringly, as his hand traveled farther down. "Hika, no! Not now. Not yet."

This time, Hikaru withdrew his hand and kissed his forehead. "Sorry Kao." He laid down on the bed next to Kaoru. The two laid there for a while, unmoving and content with each others presence. For a minute, Kaoru thought the other boy had fallen asleep, but a moment later, he spoke. "Hey Kaoru, you wanna mess with Haruhi tomorrow?" His eyes met Kaoru's, an evil glint tainted their golden pools as they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>The next day at the host club, the 'twins' noticed Haruhi stating daggers at the back of their heads as their guests questioned them about yesterday's ...occurrence. "Why did you kiss him?" One of the girls asked Hikaru.<p>

Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin. "He just looked to cute, I couldn't resist."

"Hikaru..."

The girls squealed, hoping that they would do it again. But they broke apart a moment later. Which was good, seeing as Haruhi was ready to throw a book at them if they tried anything. "Would you ladies like some tea?" A few of them nodded. Kaoru looked into the teapot to find that there wasn't any tea left. "I'll go get some more tea."

Kaoru stood up, and Hikaru followed suit. "I'll help you Kao." The two snuck off to the back room.

As soon as the door shut, the two removed their shirts and got into position as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had noticed them sneaking off, so she excused herself as quickly as possible and headed to the back room. She slammed the door open to find the two shirtless. Kaoru sat on the counter with Hikaru standing between Kaoru's legs, his head on Kaoru's chest.<p>

Haruhi had to admit, they looked incredibly sexy. Not that she would ever say that out loud. "Guys, get off each other. You have problems." They only seemed to get closer together.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru's head down so their foreheads and noses touched, and their breath tickled each other's lips. "We'll finish this at home, okay?"

"Oh no you don't." Haruhi budded in daringly. "I'm coming over today, okay?" They both stared at her for a moment in disbelief as their minds molded around the idea.

"Alright." Hikaru agreed.

"But Hikaru," Kaoru pouted. "Thats our special time."

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll make it up to you later." Haruhi picked up on the suggestive tone in Hikaru's voice and glared at them. They finally pulled apart and put their shirts back on.

* * *

><p>Later, the three of them arrived at the Hitachiin mansion. "Hi Mom!" The two boys said in unison as they passed Hikaru's mother, who was sitting in the parlor.<p>

Hikaru walked over to her, a hastily written note in his hand. "Hey Mom, one of my friends wanted me to give this to you." He held out the note to her. She raised an eyebrow as she excepted it. She unfolded it. It read: _We're playing a prank on Haruhi. She thinks we're brothers. Do me a favor and play along? _ She sighed and and nodded. She could swear, ever since those two had met, Hikaru had only gotten more and more mischivous. Hikaru smiled and then ran back to his friends who were waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. The three headed up to Hikaru's room.

"So Haruhi." They turned to her. "Why did you wanna come over?"

She glared. "I wanted to knock some sense into you two." She looked around the large room. "Who's room is this anyway?"

"It's both of ours." Hikaru replied.

Haruhi noted the fact that there was only one bed. " Do you mean you have adjoined rooms?" She asked, gesturing to a door on the other side of the room.

"No Haruhi." Hikaru sighed. "That's the bathroom."

"We share a bed." Kaoru added, making sure she got what they were insinuating.

She mumbled something along the lines of "There's seriously something really wrong here", "You guys need some fucking therapy.", and "Your parents must be idiots not to realize what going on."

"Hey Hikaru, I'm bored. Lets play some video games." The two sat on the couch, and turned on the TV and game console.

Hikaru was just about to lay his arm across Kaoru's shoulders when Haruhi wedged herself between the two of them. "Just so you don't get any ideas." She stated bluntly. Haruhi wasn't all that good at video games, but she felt she had to play as she attempted to keep the 'twins' separated.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Haruhi was exhausted from getting last place in every single game they played. She didn't even know how it was possible for anyone to play video games for that long without a break of any kind. Now that they seemed to be done with the video games, she looked around to find that Kaoru had fallen asleep. His head resting on her shoulder. She looked to her right to find that Hikaru had apparently noticed what she just had. He glared at her, as if he was angry at her for letting Kaoru fall asleep on her shoulder. "Haruhi," He snapped. "It's getting late. You should probably head home."<p>

"Fine." She made to stand up, but Hikaru stopped her. "What-" He shushed her. He stood up and slid a hand between Kaoru's head and Haruhi's shoulder, and supported his shoulder with the other hand.

"Now move." She could swear she heard a growl in his voice. She got up. He gently lowered Kaoru so he was lying across the couch. He twitched a little and took a deep breath, but did not awaken. Hikaru began to walk to the door, motioning for Haruhi to follow him. She grabbed her bag as she followed him out. She knew that he was kicking her out. "The limo outside can take you home." He said as they reached the front door.

"Thanks." She muttered. She was just about to walk through the doorway when she spun around to face him again. "Don't think I'm done with you two."

Hikaru took this as a challenge. He smirked. "I'm counting on it." She glared at him one last time as she walked out the door.

When Hikaru got back to his room, he found Kaoru on the couch, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What time is it?"

Hikaru sat down next to him. Kaoru leaned back to rest his head in his lap. "It's late." He said, and then tentatively asked, "Do you wanna just sleep over?"

Kaoru smiled at the idea as he thought about it. "Alright. But I'll need to borrow some pajamas." Hikaru smiled, overjoyed. Kaoru pulled out his cell phone and texted his parents _sleeping over at a friends house_, and hoped that they didn't object. But he soon got a text back saying _have fun_. He sat up, allowing Hikaru to move.

Hikaru got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a set of pajamas for Kaoru. He threw them at him as he grabbed a pair of paints for himself, as he usually slept shirtless. He went to the bathroom to change.

Hikaru came out to find that Kaoru had already changed. He frowned slightly at having missed the chance to see Kaoru's body. Kaoru was about to lay back down on the couch when Hikaru spoke up. "You don't have to sleep on the couch you know." He sat down on the edge of his bed. "You could sleep on the bed, with me." Hikaru was scared that Kaoru would say no, but smiled again as Kaoru got up and walked over to him. Kaoru curled up under the covers, smiling to himself. Hikaru was slightly stunned at how easy it had been to convince the other boy.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Kaoru asked in an adorable voice.

Hikaru smiled at him. "Of course." He slipped under the covers and Kaoru snuggled closer to him. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru. "I Love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru placed his head onto Hikaru's bare chest. The two drifted off to sleep, snuggled together till mourning came.

**Hope you liked! This was my first time writing lime, so please tell me how I did. And thank you to all those who review!**


	6. IPosted This While Eating A Giant Cookie

**By the way, incase any of you were wondering, I won't be doing any lemon in this story, just lime. And I kinda felt that the last chapter's lime was, well... mechanical. So this chapter, I hope I have improved, so please review and give me your opinions!**

Hikaru stared at his 'brother,' watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He had woken up first, but he didn't dare move, so as to not disturb Kaoru. It was saturday mourning, so it wasn't as if they had to get up for school or anything. Hikaru purred with happiness as he noticed just how soft Kaoru's hair was as if rubbed against his bare chest with every breath he took. As he slept, Kaoru twitched, involuntarily holding Hikaru tighter. Not that Hikaru complained or anything. He just sat there, admiring the younger boy in the morning's light.

It was another half an hour before Kaoru woke. "Mourning, sleepyhead." Hikaru stroked his hair with a hand.

A light blush graced Kaoru face as remembered where he was, and who he was with. But a moment later he cuddled closer to Hikaru and smiled brightly, his eyes still closed. "Good morning."

Hikaru caressed the side of Kaoru's face, a few strands of his soft ginger hair getting caught between his fingers. Kaoru responded in kind, by nuzzling his head into Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru let in a small gasp as Kaoru leaned up and kissed his neck. He growled. "Kaoru.." He flipped himself over so he was above Kaoru, before viciously attacking the other boy's lips with his own. Kaoru's hands explored the bare chest before him. A few moments later, they broke for air, gazing into each others golden eyes as they panted, before they went back in for more. Hikaru's hand found it's way behind Kaoru's head, deepening their kiss. Kaoru let out a small moan as Hikaru's other hand found it's way up to his shirt to his now erect nipples. His lips brushed Hikaru's jaw as they wandered down to his neck, gently pulling on the soft flesh with his teeth. "Ah,"

Hikaru guided Kaoru back to his lips, but promptly broke the touch as he reached for the hem of Kaoru's shirt, pulling it off of him. He then went to work on Kaoru, a lick down his neck, a nip to his clavicle, a kiss to a nipple, another to his abdomen, a lick around his belly button, but his tongue continued it's trail downward... "Hikaru!" He gasped. "Hikaru, no, stop." He pulled back, somewhat hurt by his love's words. "I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm not ready for that yet." Hikaru grumbled something, and got up, heading towards the bathroom. Only when he rose, did Kaoru notice that Hikaru was already hard. "Sorry..." He murmured again before Hikaru shut the door behind himself.

Kaoru hoped that he wouldn't mind him borrowing some of his cloths, and grabbed some from the wardrobe. He sat on the couch, waiting for Hikaru to come out. When he did, he went over and sat next to Kaoru. A semi-awkward silence filled the air between them.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru finally asked. "I'm hungry..."

Hikaru bit his lip as he remembered that it was the maid's day off today, so he couldn't call for her to bring them food. But a moment later, he thought of the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hitachiin was sitting in the dining hall eating her breakfast and reading a fashion magazine, when Hikaru came downstairs. "Morning Mom." He yawned.<p>

"Good mourning Hikaru." She smiled brightly at her son. "Will you eat breakfast with me?"

"Sorry, I was gonna get a jump-start on all my homework." He walked into the kitchen, fixed himself up some eggs and toast, and headed back up to his room.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hitachiin was sitting in the dining hall eating her breakfast and reading a fashion magazine, when Hikaru came downstairs. "Morning Mom." He yawned.<p>

"Good mourning Hikaru." She smiled brightly at her 'son.' Something felt off to her. "Will you eat breakfast with me?"

"Sorry, I was gonna get a jump-start on all my homework." She glared at him as he walked into the kitchen. He had done this to her before, trying to make her feel as if she had gotten deja vu, or something. 'Hikaru' fixed himself up some eggs and toast, and headed back up to 'his' room.

As soon as Kaoru closed the door behind himself, both boys fell into a small fit of laughter. "She looked rather confused when she saw me."

"Ah, nooh... isn' i' ...funny?" Hikaru said as he took a large bite of toast. "I've done that to her a couple times before, but it's just so much better now there's two of us."

Once they had finished their food, they sat, content, on the carpet. "Hey Hika? I was just wondering, what happened after I fell asleep last night?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru dearly hoped that Kaoru didn't think he would do anything strange to him while he was sleeping.

"I mean, when I woke up you and Haruhi weren't there, so I was wondering what happened."

"Oh," Hikaru was glad he didn't think he was a creeper, or anything similar. "She had to leave 'cause it was getting so late." On a more romantic note, he added, "You looked so cute when you were sleeping, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you so you could say good bye to her." Kaoru giggled. "Whats so funny?" Hikaru felt somewhat hurt by his laughter.

"Oh, it's nothing." He smiled. "It's just that I think that's the first cheesy-romantic thing you've said to me that wasn't scripted for the club."

"Is that... a good thing?"

"Yes Hikaru," He wrapped his arms around the other boy and chuckled. "It's a good thing." Hikaru rested his head on top of Kaoru's.

They stayed that way for a while, before Hikaru finally spoke up. "Hey, do you wanna go to the mall today, like, on a date?"

Kaoru smiled, nuzzling his head into Hikaru's shoulder. "Sure. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go home for a little while first, mostly so my parents don't start worrying about me, or something."

"It's alright. Do you want to meet at the mall around 3?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hitachiin sat on the parlor, finishing up her fashion magazine that she had been reading. Kaoru walked down the stairs, pretending to be Hikaru. "Bye Mom! I'm going to the mall with friends!"<p>

She looked up and smiled at him. "Have a good time!"

* * *

><p>And hour and a half later, Mrs. Hitachiin still sat on the parlor, reading a book about clothing styles in the nineteenth-century. Hikaru walked down the stairs. "Bye Mom! I'm going to the mall with friends!"<p>

She looked up, and her smile wavered. "Have a good time!" _What a strange morning._ She wondered, as Hikaru slammed the door behind himself.

About an hour after Hikaru had left his home, the two boys met up at the mall. "Hey Kaoru!" He called once he had spotted him. "What took you so long?"

"Ah," He stuttered. "S-sorry, my parents wanted to... they wanted to talk to me about something, before I left again." He looked down as he spoke, and fidgeted where he stood, one hand clutching his arm.

"Kaoru? Is everything alright?" Hikaru was concerned. Kaoru didn't usually act like this.

But Kaoru instantly brightened up at the sound of Hikaru's concerned words. "I'm fine Hika." He smiled and looked at him as he said this.

Hikaru wasn't entirely convinced, but he decided not to push it. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Oh, sure." Hikaru held his hand as they walked over to the ice cream store together.

Once they had purchased their ice cream, they sat at a bench and talked about trivial things, such as the game 'dead island' that had just come out recently. Their previous conversation ceased when Hikaru suddenly asked, "Is that Haruhi over there?"

Kaoru looked in the direction Hikaru had gestured, and indeed, there was Haruhi, walking into a clothing store. Evil smiles split across their faces as they hurriedly finished their ice cream before heading over to the store.

They snuck around the edges of the small store, avoiding Haruhi's line of sight. However, something caught Kaoru's eye in one of the corners of the store. He nudged Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru," he gestured to it, "Should we?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively. "Why, of course we should."

Kaoru glared. "Thats not what I meant. I _meant, _well, you know how Tamaki totally loves Haruhi, right?"

Hikaru's eyes widened, catching the drift. "Okay, but which ones?"

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru snuck up behind Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi,"<p>

She turned around to face the pair, and immediately noticed the most overly-frilly, sexy lacy, pair of lingerie she had ever seen, in the 'twins' hands. "You know, Tamaki would probably like you better,..."

"If you wore something like this."

She promptly hit them both in the face with her purse. "Fuck off." She muttered as she walked away from them.

The two followed her, laughing. "Man, that was so worth it!"

"You should have seen the look on your face Haruhi!"

She turned around and glared at them. "Why are you following me?" She demanded.

"We were here, and noticed you, so we came over to say 'Hi'." Hikaru explained calmly.

"So what are _you_ doing here Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm shopping. Now go away."

"But Haruhi, I thought you weren't going to allow us to be alone," Hikaru swept Kaoru close to him, tilting his head towards his own with a single slender finger. "You were going to try and cure us from this taboo attraction." He said over-dramatically.

Haruhi promptly pushed them apart. "I'm still not giving up on that, but right now I'm busy."

"What are you looking for?" Hikaru asked.

On a kinder note, Kaoru added, "We might be able to help you find it."

"Go away!"

"What is it?"

"Fine, I'm looking for a birthday present for one of my friends from middle school."

A sly smile grew on the boys' faces. "And who might this person be?" Hikaru asked at the same time as Kaoru asked, "Might this person be a boy or a girl?"

They automatically glared at each other. After a few awkward seconds, the finally said, "We weren't in sync..." To Haruhi's confusion, they lunged at each other. They grabbed on each other's hair, yanking on it. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! LET GO! No! You let go first!"

Haruhi giggled a little at the sight of this. "Twin synchronization calibrated." She thought for another moment. "Fine," She sighed. "You can come with me. But don't do, say, or suggest anything pervy, okay?"

They nodded in agreement.

Haruhi noticed that, as they walked around searching for a present, the two boys held hands the entire time. Although she didn't say it out loud, it was definitely bothering her. A lot.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they had finally decided to get Haruhi's friend the new 'Super Junior' CD that had come out recently. By the time they finished shopping, they were all getting hungry, so they headed over to the food court. Once they had sat down with their food, Hikaru remembered something. "Hey, Haruhi, you never told us who the present was for."<p>

"Yeah I did. I said it was a present for one of my friends from middle school."

"Yeah, but who are they?" Hikaru was only semi-curious. He just wanted to find another way to get under Haruhi's skin.

"Don't worry, you don't know him."

"So it is a boy!" Kaoru exclaimed. It seems that he had had the same intensions as Hikaru did. "Do you like him?" She picked up on the slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

"What-? We're just friends. And I thought I told you not to suggest anything pervy!" Haruhi seemed quite flustered.

"But Haruhi, we haven't said anything like that." Hikaru began.

"But I guess since you brought it up,"

"That means that we're allowed to talk about it?"

"So _do _you like him?"

"Is he tall?"

"Whats he like?"

"Is he rich?"

"Is he cute?" A small pang of jealousy short through Hikaru's heart as he heard Kaoru ask that, even though he knew it was all in good fun.

"Is he a tranny?"

Haruhi's head was spinning with all that the 'twins' were insinuating. "Come on guys, cut it out already!" She almost yelled.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, waiting for him to speak first. But Kaoru was in a far-away land somewhere, his fork laid neatly across his food. "Hey Kaoru," He nudged him. "You not hungry?"

"Huh?" Kaoru seemed as if he was waking up from a deep sleep. "Oh yeah, Of course!" Kaoru grabbed his fork and began to chow down. By this time, Hikaru knew there was definitely something up with Kaoru. But he didn't think Kaoru wanted to talk about it with Haruhi, let alone in a public venue where anyone might overhear, so he left it alone till they where at Hikaru's house later that evening.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk much on their ride back to Hikaru's place, mostly because Kaoru seemed to be all but lost in his own thoughts.<p>

Hikaru confronted him only when they had retreated to the safety of his room. "Hey Kao, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird."

Kaoru put on his smiling facade once again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Are you sure? You've been acting funny ever since we got to the mall. Did-" He was almost scared to ask. "Did something happen at home?"

He noticed the concern in Hikaru's eyes. "It's fine Hika. Nothing- Nothings..." He broke. "Nothings fine." His body slumped into Hikaru's, his head resting on his shoulder.

HIkaru's arms encircled him as he noticed that there were silent tears dripping onto his sweatshirt. "Whats wrong Kao? You know you can tell me anything." He whispered gently in his ear.

"Everything." He said with a shaky breath. "My parents are convinced that i've made it in with the wrong crowd." Sob. "They think the reason I'm gone so much," Sob. "Is because I'm doing drugs or something."

"I"m sorry Kaoru." Hikaru hugged him tighter. "What happened after that?"

He sobbed again. "Nothing. I stormed out before they could say anything else." Hikaru softly petted Kaoru's hair, hoping to sooth the other boy's pain.

"Hey, why don't I come over sometime and help you explain to them that-" He began to suggest, but Kaoru cut him off.

"NO!" He almost shouted. "I'm sorry, but my parents-" He wrapped his arms around Hikaru as well. "They don't like people... like us."

Hikaru's mind wandered back to the first day they met, how Kaoru had been so ashamed of admitting he was gay, and to how he always seemed nervous when the were kissing. _That should have been a clue! _He screamed at himself. _I should have known!_ Hikaru held him tighter. "I"m so sorry. But one day, I promise. Everything will get better."

"thanks, hika..."

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	7. Never, or Forever, is a Very Long Time

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry this chapter took me so long! I'm quite busy preparing my Halloween costume, as well as a friends(He is paying me to make him a kilt ^.^). I Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kaoru stayed the night again, and he was crying almost all night while Hikaru comforted him. Kaoru was dreading going home, so the next day he decided that he would go back to his house once he was sure his parents would be asleep. Throughout the day, Kaoru's parents tried again and again to call him, but he ignored them all, and eventually turned off his cell phone all together.

At midnight, they kissed their goodbyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru before he snuck out of the house and back to his own.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaoru wasn't in school. By second period, Hikaru began to worry. <em>did<em>_something__happen__to__him?__Did__his__parents__find__out__anything?_But all his worries flew out the window and joy rushed through him as Kaoru walked in during the last period. He handed a note to the teacher, most likely explaining his absence. To his great surprise, Kaoru didn't even make a sideways glance towards him, but instead sat down at his desk and put his head down. Hikaru watched him carefully. Soon enough, he noticed the tacit tears shaking his body. Hikaru yearned to go over to him, embrace him, comfort him, and tell him that everything was gonna be alright. Instead, he agonized over those thoughts for the rest of the period.

About 45 minutes later, the bell rang. By the time Hikaru had gathered his things, Kaoru was already out the door. Hikaru ran to catch up to him "Kaoru!" he didn't stop. Instead, he seemed to be picking up his pace. "Kao!" He finally caught up to him and spun him around. He tried to hold Kaoru still, but he ripped himself from Hikaru's grasp. He was getting angry now. As Kaoru began to run away again, he was blocked by Hikaru's arms on either side on him, effectively pinning him against the wall. Hikaru was only now able to se his face. It was distorted with a mix of pain, sadness, and anger. "Kaoru," He begged. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hikaru watched as fresh tears rolled down his love's cheeks. "I-" he struggled to say. "I"m leaving..."

Hikaru stared at him in disbelief. "What- what do you mean by that?"

"My parents- they found out about us." Kaoru sobbed. "They disowned me, and said they were gonna send me somewhere far away, I don't know where." He sobbed again and Hikaru wiped away some of his tears. "They said the were gonna try to 'cure' me. And if they couldn't, they said they're gonna lock me up in some mental institution." Hikaru pulled him into a tight embrace. He himself was getting choked up now at the thought of loosing his loved one. "I don't wanna go Hika... they only let me come here right now was because I begged them to let me say goodbye to everyone."

"I don't want you to go either." Hikaru breathed, barely holding back the pain in his voice. Hikaru loosened his grip on the crying boy as he wiggled out of his grasp. He ducked under Hikaru's arm and began what very well may be their last walk to music room #3 together. They walked hand in hand, to where they might never be again.

By the time they arrived, the club activities had already begun. Tamaki yelled at them almost as soon as they walked through the doors. "WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE?" His rage ended when he noticed the redness in Kaoru's eyes, indicating that he had been crying only moments ago. "...Kaoru?" Hikaru glanced at the face painted with dried tears, but was now filled with what seemed to be pure rage. Hikaru followed his gaze to Haruhi. who was staring right back at him.

With seemingly no provocation, Kaoru lunged at her. "YOU BITCH!" He screeched as he fell upon her, hitting and clawing every inch of skin he could get to. She held her arms in front of herself in defense, not that it was helping her avoid his punches at all. Hikaru and Tamaki rushed forward to pull Kaoru off of her.

"Kaoru!" He chided. "What the hell are you doing!"

"It was her!" Tears welled up in his eyes again. "She's the one who told my parents!"

Tamaki was suddenly knocked over as they both ran at Haruhi again. Thankfully for her, the two vengeful boys were held back by Mori, Kyoya, and Honey. Haruhi sat up from where she had been knocked down. "Why did you tell them!" Hikaru demanded.

"They had a right to know what was going on in their own house!" She sounded righteous in her statement.

"IDIOT!" Kaoru ducked under Mori's arm and went back to attacking her. His first punch hit her straight in the eye. She fell back again. "You bitch. We're not even related!" He admitted through his tears. "We were only messing with you!" He sobbed, even more tears falling from his eyes as he continued to rain punches down on Haruhi. "And now I'm being sent away because you told them I was gay!"

"What?" Haruhi gaped in disbelief at all the information she was being given.

"They're homophobes, Haruhi. And you told them. It's all your fault!" One last punch to her nose ended the pummeling as blood gushed everywhere. "Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed over to her side, handkerchief in hand. "Kaoru, I'm sorry, but with this behavior, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now!"

Hikaru's jaw dropped. "You're an idiot Tamaki."

"Didn't you listen to me at all? My parents are taking me away because of that Bitch! It's all her fault!" He pointed, accusingly at Haruhi.

Hikaru stepped forward and pulled the crying boy into his arms, Kaoru leaning his head agains his shoulder. "Hikaru." He whispered. "Walk me to the gate." All Hikaru could do was nod as they slowly stood.

"No Kao-chan!" Honey hugged the taller boy's leg. "You can't go!" He shouted as tears welled up in his eyes.

Kaoru patted Honey's head, not daring to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Honey." The smaller boy loosened his grip. "Good bye everyone." He called out to the room before striding out the door.

They walked in solemn silence through the empty hallways of Ouran. They arrived at the front door in what felt like moments, even though the walk felt slow, as if they had been walking to a set of gallows. They stopped short of the door and turned to each other. They simultaneously rushed in for one last embrace, and pulled back to share a bittersweet good-bye kiss. "I'm sorry for leaving you Hika." Kaoru's voice wavered as he spoke.

"Kao, It's not your fault." He smiled grimly as he added, "I'll make sure Haruhi never forgets the pain she caused us."

"Thanks Hikaru. I love you."

"I love you too Kaoru."

"G-good bye, Hi...karu." Kaoru choked on his last words as he turned away from him and approached the door. The door that Kaoru's family was waiting on the other side of. Waiting to take him away.

An idea struck Hikaru. _Its__so__simple.__How__have__I__not__thought__of__this__before?__Could__it__really__be...__that__easy?_

Kaoru's hand lightly touched the cold metal door handle, but before he could grasp it, Hikaru pulled on his arm, forcing him to take a step back. However, he refused to turn back and look at him. "Hikaru..."

"You don't want to go, right?"

"Of course not!" He couldn't believe Hikaru would ask him something like that. "... but I have to."

"Why?"

"My family is making me Hika, you know that."

"I know. But why should you go, when you could run away?"

"Huh?"

"Kaoru," He took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I'm asking you to run away, and come live with me." Hikaru spun Kaoru around and looked hopefully into his eyes, but they only met the confusion dwelling in them.

Kaoru turned away from him again. "Hika... I"

"Think of it Kao, for a moment. We would never have to be apart. We could be together, and no one could get in our way."

"But my family..."

"Kao..." A tear ran down Kaoru's cheek at the thought of those that were tearing him away from his friends. "I don't know if you noticed it," Kaoru bit his lip. _I__already__know..._"but that family of yours," ..._They__hate__me._ Another tear ran down Kaoru's cheek. "They don't seem to like you much."

It was a moment before Kaoru answered. He still wouldn't face Hikaru. "I know."

"Then why don't you stay with the people who love you." Hikaru pleaded.

"Because I don't want to believe it." _They__really__do__hate__me..._ He finally turned around, falling into his love's arms. "They hate me. They hate me Hika..." He burst into tears once again. Hikaru wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair, comforting him.

"KAORU!" A figure stormed through the door in front of them. "Whats taking you so-" But the figure froze as his eyes happened upon the two almost identical boys embracing before him.

"Dad!" The man grabbed Kaoru's arm, tearing him away from Hikaru. "Dad- Stop! Ow!" He yelled as his father pulled him forcefully along.

A flash of anger flared through Hikaru's body as he ran up to them. "Get. Off. MY. KAROU!" He shouted as, at the last second, he lifted his foot and kicked Kaoru's father in the back.

"Oof!" He fell to the ground, letting go of Kaoru's arm from the shock of the attack.

"Kaoru!" He looked over to where Hikaru stood, his hand outstretched towards him. "Come with me. Please!" Kaoru glance over to where his father was beginning to rise off of the ground. _I__'__m__sorry__father._Kaoru thought before taking Hikaru's hand in his. They smiled at each other before they sprinted for the door.

Once they were out Kaoru spied rest of his family standing by the limo. "Bye!" He called out to them as he continued to run. They only had the sense to stare after him, jaws agape as he and Hikaru ran off.

* * *

><p>"God Dammit Hikaru!" Kaoru panted. "When you asked me to run away with you I didn't think you literally mean running all the way back to your house!" The two had collapsed onto the couch in Hikaru's room.<p>

"Of course thats what I meant! I told the driver to pick me up after the club, so it wasn't like he was gonna be there anytime soon to help us with our escape!" The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes, their heavy breathing soon returning to normal.

"Hey Kaoru?" The other boy queried as soon as he regained his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you'll want to be with me, forever?"

Kaoru could hear the apprehension in his Question. He leaned over so his head was in Hikaru's lap. "Of course Hika. I'll always be here with you." Hikaru leaned down an wrapped his arms around Kaoru for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. However, it was the first embrace that day out of love, rather than sadness. Kaoru turned his head toward Hikaru as he lowered his head to where their lips met. A moment later, their lips parted as they smiled at each other. "Thanks Hikaru."

"What for?"

"For convincing me to come with you."

"Of course! I wasn't about to let you just leave like that." Hikaru's fingers became lost in Kaoru's soft hair as Kaoru cupped his face and pulled him down for another kiss. "Although, I haven't actually consulted my parents about any of this... It was rather spur-of-the-moment."

"They'll let me stay, right?" Kaoru asked with a slight touch of fear in his voice.

"Of course they will. And even if they don't, I would hide you here so neither your family, or mine could find you... That sounded a bit creepy, didn't it?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Of course it did. But I know what you mean. Thank you, for everything." He pulled Hikaru back down for another kiss.

From then on, they decided that nothing mattered to either of them, except for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is indeed the end. Maybe. I may or may not write another chapter of two. So for now, this story is complete. Please leave a review and some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
